


29th Kinktober - Overstimulation

by xXUndertale_loverXx



Series: Kinktober 2017 [11]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Cunnilingus, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Explicit Sexual Content, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Overstimulation, Post-Coital Cuddling, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 09:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12554232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/pseuds/xXUndertale_loverXx
Summary: Comic and Red have some fun. Appearantly their TV show is boring.





	29th Kinktober - Overstimulation

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll enjoy it, you sinners! ^^

Comic rubbed the slightly shorter's femur bone slowly, pressing gently into the bone. Red barely managed to stifle a moan that threatened to escape his mouth and tried in vain to keep his concentration on the movie they were watching. His lover had been teasing him the whole time they had been watching the movie and he would have been lying if he said he wasn't riled up. The blue-clad Sans chanced a glance over to his lover, smirking devilishly when he noticed how the other was visibly squirming and trying hard to concentrate on the movie, his cheek bones a bright red. He turned back to the TV, watching his boyfriend out of the corner of his eye socket and trailed his phalanges up, brushing against the other's clothed pelvis. Red yelped, jumping a bit as he felt something brush against his pelvis and unintentionally ground against the taller's hand. Comic chuckled lightly and turned to the shorter, delighting himself in the way his face was now practically glowing and how he looked at him with a lustful gaze.

"bedroom?" Comic inquired, sounding extremely pleased that his plan had worked but his voice held a dark undertone that made the shorter skeleton shiver in anticipation.

"bedroom." Red confirmed, yelping as he was grabbed tightly and pulled through the void into their bed. The lights were off, only the dim afternoon light shining through the closed blinds, setting the mood a bit more. Comic laid a hand on the shorter's sternum and pushed gently, holding the back of his spine to slowly lower him onto the fluffy blanket. The taller skeleton pinned his counterpart down, hovering over him, kneeling with a leg on either side of his lover's legs, effectively caging the shorter in.

"you look gorgeous.." Comic murmured softly and leaned down to tenderly press his teeth against his lover's. He opened his mouth slightly to let his ecto-tongue sneak out and licked the shorter's sharp fangs, coaxing him to open his mouth. Red opened up with a moan, his eye sockets closing in bliss as that talented tongue darted into his mouth and massaged his own tongue gently. Comic wrapped his tongue around the other's, squeezing gingerly. He slipped a hand under his lover's shirt, hiking it up a bit, revealing the shorter's scarred ribcage. He trailed his phalanges along a few of the bigger, more sensitive cracks, smiling when the shorter let out a shuddering moan. Comic separated his mouth from the other's, a string of purple saliva connecting them for a second. He pulled off the shorter's shirt and threw it somewhere in the general direction of the laundry bin. The taller dipped down and laved his tongue over Red's sternum. The latter let out a low whine, getting extremely riled up by the teasing.

"you're so cute when you moan like that~" Comic murmured, caressing the shorter's cheek bone in slow, gentle circles. Red was about to say something but he interrupted himself by letting out a breathy moan as his partner ground his hips against his own.

"mnnn~" Red's eye sockets fluttered closed in bliss as the taller started to grind against him. Comic smiled and quickened his thrusts a bit before stopping completely. The shorter opened his left eye socket halfway, being a bit disappointed by the sudden loss of contact. He did, however, not complain as his pants were pulled off, exposing his red entrance to the cold air. He let out a soft whine. His lover removed his own clothes too before pinning him to the bed again, smiling encouragingly at him, long, girthy member ready to go. Red prepared to be penetrated immediately, gasping in surprise when only a phalanx trailed over his lips, picking up some of the liquid his entrance was oozing generously. Comic smiled, sitting up to rub the organ gently. The shorter let out a loud moan as two phalanges dipped into him, rubbing his inner walls deliciously. He felt them brush against his g-spot and threw his skull back with a silent scream, walls spasming around the taller's phalanges as he came, cum spurting onto his lover's hand. Comic eased him through his orgasm, talking to him softly, caressing his bones gently.

"think you're up for a second round?" Comic asked, caressing Red's cheek bone gently.

"m-hm..." Red hummed, leaning into the touch. "green..." He added quietly, looking up at his lover with hazy eye lights. Comic smiled, taking his rock-hard member into his hand, guiding it to the shorter's quivering entrance, pressing it against the opening gently, elicting a small whimper from his lover as he pushed in, his length dragging against the oversensitive walls of Red's vagina.

"c-cooomic~" Red moaned as the taller bottomed out, dropping a small kiss onto his skull. Comic took his hand and held it gently as he pulled out until only the tip remained inside before thrusting hard into the small, wet, tight passage that squeezed him so deliciously, spasming with overstimulation. Red's eye sockets fluttered closed in bliss as he was being pounded into, his ecto-flesh stretching thin at the brutal pace his lover set. His moans vibrated through the room with every thrust, drool dripping down his chin as his mind was hazed by a pleasant fog that narrowed his world to the point where he and his partner were joined. Comic grunted as he was squeezed tightly, Red's fluids gushing out, dripping onto the sheets as he thrust inside harshly, his whole body locking up as he came, cum spurting deep inside his lover.

"mnn~" Red moaned as he was filled. Comic pulled out and kneeled over his lover, panting heavily. He watched as his blue-tinted cum dribbled out of his counterparts sporadically clenching hole, spilling into the sheets. He licked his teeth and grabbed the shorter's tighs, pulling them apart, moving down a bit. Red murred quietly, blinking down at his lover. He let out a small whimper as something wet licked over his folds, wiping the cum away.

"you okay with this?" Comic asked. Red nodded, tears of overstimulation running down his cheek bones as his legs wrapped around his lover's skull, dragging him closer. The taller dipped his tongue inside, savouring the delicious taste of his lover's magic that tasted sweet, faintly like cherry. He licked more insistently, drawing loud moans and slurred mumbles from his partner. Red's breathing hitched on a moan as his g-spot was brushed, his lover's tongue reaching deep into him to stroke his inner walls. Comic smirked faintly, running his tongue over that exact spot repeatedly, the shorter's passage twitching around him. He hummed against his clit, making Red scream as he came for the third time that night. The shorter skeleton went completely limp after a few seconds, passing out. Comic wiped his face with a handkerchief from the bedside table and laid down next to his spent lover, pulling the shorter skeleton close. He put a blanket over them both, smiling as Red clung to him tightly, looking extremely satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed the chapter please leave a Kudos and a comment (I don't bite ^^ and also I love comments).
> 
> Have a nice day!


End file.
